


Musing from the Executive Suite

by Diamondeye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondeye/pseuds/Diamondeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late at night Kaiba’s mind decides to drift from his work due to one phone call.  What has caused the young CEO's mind to drift.<br/>short fic wrote several years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing from the Executive Suite

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic was wrote years ago and posted on Luna. I hope if anyone reads this they like it .

“You’re not coming are you?” he sighed “No I understand.” Without any parting words of endearments, he willed himself to set the phone down, rather than slam it down. He had the sudden urge to look behind him as if someone’s eyes were on him. Of course there was nothing there. How could there be? He got up from the executive leather chair and looked out the large floor to ceiling window out at a sunset Domino. In the distance Kaiba could see through the jungle of skyscrapers what he knew had to be the top floors of your building. ‘Are you doing the same? Looking at my building?’ He thought then shook his head at that ridiculous thought.

  
He turned around with the intention to get back to work. However, he could not help but survey the little changes that you had made to his most personal of domains. He would fully admit, at least now, that his office was impersonal, almost clinically so, but he would claim in his defence that he was more productive that way.

  
Nobody would say his office was clinical anymore. It started with two tiny silver picture frames. One of Mokuba the other of you. First the picture of Mokuba’s smiling brightly in his favourite yellow body warmer was placed on his desk. This was followed the next afternoon with a picture of you, one of your rare carefree smiles on your face, he knew it was taken in Hawaii; of course he did he was the photographer. You had joked that he had missed his calling.

  
Slowly more and more little ornaments and mementos were added to his office. Like the Blue-Eyes sculpture that had appeared on his desk just like the two photos had appeared. He remembered the amount of convincing and coercion that it took from you until he finally agreed that some of the magazine covers should be framed and placed in his office. There were from different business magazines. He out rightly refused any of the gossip magazines covers that you had jokingly suggested. Secretly he was fond of the one from Domino’s Business News with both of you staring challengingly at each other with the caption ‘Is This Domino’s Beautiful Partnership?’

  
He also had you to thank that amongst those framed covers of either himself or both of you looking down at him was the honorary PhD that he was awarded. He still didn’t know how you persuaded him into accepting it but then of course he forgot how good you were when it came to negotiations, and how those negotiations skills frequently extended passed the boardroom.

  
He shook his head; he had wasted enough time on his musings. With a graceful move he placed himself in front of his desk ready to immerse himself in his work once more. On the other side of the city you also turned away from the reflections you had while gazing out towards the Kaiba Corp. Building.  
 


End file.
